<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with anyone but you by emilia_kaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649629">with anyone but you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa'>emilia_kaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Dance you off, EurovisionSongChallenge, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sweden - Freeform, someone is happy and someone is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing is, Yuzu-" he fixes the strap of his bag and looks Yuzuru in the eyes "The thing is, that I don't love you anymore."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with anyone but you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 10 and 'Dance you off' by Benjamin Ingrosso!<br/>I know most of you won't be happy with this one but I actually like it whoops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>And I </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I used to think that you were worth the best in life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Javi looks inside his- only for the next five minutes- locker, making sure he hasn't forgotten anything. But no, it's empty, everything he used to keep inside now safe in the bag hanging from his shoulder. He nods with approval and closes the locker, takes the key and turns around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And freezes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuru is watching him with dark, narrowed eyes, his whole silhouette tense and expression unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." he says easily "You finished already? I thought-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi blinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be back tomorrow for a moment, don't worry-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Yuzuru says firmly, taking step closer "Don't leave Toronto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a pretty important competition to go to, you know." Javi says, letting a little bit of sarcasm into his voice "The last one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. But then, come back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. That, at last. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it took you long to admit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Yuzuru nods, calm and unapologetic "But you were here. And you have to stay, now.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Selfish bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The thing is, Yuzu-" he fixes the strap of his bag and looks Yuzuru in the eyes "The thing is, that I don't love you anymore." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuru gapes, as if he can’t believe Javi really said it out loud, and for the briefest moments, Javi almost feels bad. But then he remembers, years of hopes and pain and disappointment, him serving his heart on a platter and Yuzuru playing with it, like a cat with a mouse, catching it and releasing, and when Javi thought he was free, Yuzuru was back again, his words and smiles filling Javi’s heart with cruel hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, Javi is really done, finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Yuzuru asks, as if he can’t believe his ears, of course he can’t, too used to Javi always coming back, too used to people always giving him what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just-” Javi sighs, taking a step closer and reaching to touch Yuzuru’s hair briefly “Have a happy rest of life, Yuzu. But without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t look back on his way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't act like I'm the cruel one</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I know you know better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading pls don't hate me I'm fragile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>